Uncried tears
by zyzyx
Summary: Keli is a young girl in tribeworld dealing with personal tragedys. She is worried about herself and her best friend. She has also given a promice she now finds hard to keep. What will happen if somebody betrays her and her tribe.
1. Surrounded by hate

This is my first story here in Fanfiction.net. It`s a tribal story, but none of the mallrats, tecnos or other known characters starr here. That`s because I don`t like re-writing. And if I`ll ever write a fanfic with them starring, then it will be pre-tribe. Disclaimer: I don`t own The Tribe (just in case it`s needed)  
  
"Move over!" a large boy said. Keli did as she was told, she always did, she didn`t have any choice anyway. She slided her hand through her black hair and watched the boy sit on a couch witch was already in use by another bully and a blonde boy. She leaned onto the wall and sighed. Ever since Matt started to hang out with the Bully Brothers- as she called them- he had become so strange. Even evil. She heard giggling and looked down. The 12-year old twins Amanda and Andy were standing few steps from her and were also watching the boys. "Matt wants take over the world" whispered Amanda chucling. "I think it`s gonna be hard with all these Chosen around" whispered Andy back. "Matt`s an idiot!" said Keli without even bothering to lower her voice. Little ones looked shocked and scared when boys looked at their way  
  
"What are you looking at?" she said with not-so-polite voice. One of the bullys stood up and started to move towards them. "Leave her alone!" Matt shouted. The boy looked at him, then sent an evil look towards Keli and sat down again. Seeing that they were back at their business the twins ran away. Keli turned her grayish-blue eyes at the boys and sighed again. She hated the "brothers". They obviously weren`t brothers, but called themselves that way. One of them was huge brown haired mountain of meat, who asked to be called Boulder. Second one was tall muscular red-head named Jeff. They were both very dangerous and obviously were going to bring the tribe some troubles. Keli was good at knowing people and when she first saw them, she knew they couldn`t be trusted. They had appeared from the middle of nowhere and introdoced themselves as friends. Matt had believed them, but Keli knew that was only cause he was depressed because the death of his best friend.....and her brother.... 


	2. Its all about death

I don`t know if it`s really necessary, but here`s the disclaimer: I don`t own the tribe. I also don`t like writing long chapters. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken and Matt had been best friends since kindergarten. They always did everything together. After the virus they didn`t waste time and created a tribe. It was small at first- only Ken, Keli, Matt and neighbous`s twins Amanda and Andy. But it grew bigger as their friends joined. First problems started when the virus`s came back. They had already lost many members and were loosing Keli when they found out that there was antidote. Matt brought it to them, he was good then. Life went on happily until Chosen came. Ken decided to fight and took strongest ones with him. He told Matt to stay behind and look after Keli if something happened to him. But Matt and Keli wanted to see what happens. They sneaked along keeping out of sight. Hiding on the banks they saw the end of the battle and also the death of Ken. When the Chosen left they went down and took his body. Keli also saw somebody to take away bodys in the buggy that had crashed at the end of the fight, she decided to ignore that and concentrate on Ken. It wasn`t her business anyway. At the Ken`s grave she gave a promice she now had troubles to keep- never to cry again. And there she said for the first time the words that would haunt her till the rest of her life: "No tears....."  
  
The "brothers" had turned Matt around. He used to be a nice guy, but now everybody had to talk about him with respect and always obey him. And same went with "brothers". But Matt still remembered his promice and Keli was given more rights than others. She apreciated this, since she didn`t have to obey "brothers" (at least that what she said Matt had told her) and she could speak whatever she thought. But she was still sad. The "brothers didn`t let her near Matt so she couldn`t talk sence into him. She sighed again. Making sure nobody was watching her, she grabbed her jacket and quietly slipped out of the door. Carefully sneaking away from the abandoned warehouse, that was their hidingplace, she moved to a small back alley. Looking around and making sure nobody was near, she jumped and grabbed the edge of a hidden vent. She climbed up and went to the end of the vent and reached a room- her special place, she had never told anyone about, not even Ken. It was probably a office before. It had been a mess but she had cleaned it and even brought here a carpet. She looked around and her eyes stopped on an old calendar she had left on the wall cause it had a nice picture. The calendar reminded her last week. It was her 17th birthday then. Others in the tribe had quietly congratulated her and Matt.... Well, atleast he remembered- Keli had recieved from him a piece of paper with "Happy birthday" written on it. Thinking of that made her wanna cry again. "No tears, no tears..."Keli looked down and saw the sun shining on the carpet, she smiled. Laying down on the carpet she relaxed and sunk onto dreams. CRASH!  
  
Keli jumped up and looked at the door. Someone was trying to get in. CRASH! She smiled. Not only had she locked the door, but she had also brought all the tables she could into this room and put against the door. No way anyone could get to this room. "This door is stuck" she heard a voice saying behind the door. "Leave it then, if it`s stuck then nobody could get into there" another voice said. Keli sighed in relief. She was safe. "But for how long? " she thought for herself. What if they come back and manage to push the door open. What if they find the window and come through that. Deciding not to stay there she went back to the vent. She reached to the end of the went and was about to climb down, when she saw something. "Oh, sh!t" she thought. 


	3. Betrayed and captured

Ok, I finally took time to write a new chapter. I hope you all like it, cause it will be a twist in Keli`s life. Muahahahahahaha. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The "brothers" were down there talking with another boy. "Don`t worry we`ll get your slaves." Jeff said. "You better get them or we`ll take you" the boy said. "As I said don`t worry, we`ll get them" Jeff said again with certainty in his voice "Yeh, you`ll get them tomorrow, we`ll start going today" Boulder interferred. The boy nodded and left. "Brothers started to walk on the other direction. "You sure about that?" asked Boulder "Sure? Course I am. With price like this I`d sell my own tribe" Jeff answered. Boulder simply lifted his shoulders. "What if he doesn`t want to come?" Boulder asked again "Sure he will, he trusts us" "But what about this girl. If she finds out that it was our idea she won`t come and he won`t go without her" "Then we just have to get rid of her before we go" Jeff said. Boulder nodded "Ok, I`ll take care of it" he said with evil look in his eyes. Keli was shocked, she had known that they would bring trouble, but to sell their tribe to slaves. She paniced when she realized there was nothing she could do. If she jumped down now the "brothers" would get her, but if she waited, "brothes" would beat her to Matt and wouldn`t let her near him. She thought for a minute, then she remembered a window in her room. She quicly got back to the room and jumped down the window, but there her luck ended. A Chosen guard spotted her. She managed to run away, but on the next corner bumped into another guard.  
  
She was captured. They took her to the mall. "No tears, no tears, no tears....." now that she was captured there was nobody to warn the others, they will all be sold to slaves. Even twins although they were only 12. She shivered as she was pushed through the doors. "Who`s that?" a man`s voice asked. She looked up and saw Guardian, she closed her eyes in fear. "We found her on the streets" one of the guards holding her answered. "Take her to the others!" Guardian ordered. She opened her eyes as she was pushed to another room filled with people. She recognized them- Mallrats, they remembered her old days, days without "brothers". The memorys created her pain and she closed her eyes again "No tears, no tears..." "What did you say?" she realized that she must have been muttering her thoughts, opening her eyes she saw a redhead woman. She kinda looked like a female version of Boulder, but she had kindness in her eyes. "Nothing" Keli replied. "I can sence there`s something bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?" an asian looking girl asked. " No..." she was starting to cry. "No tears, no tears..." "I don`t want to talk about it!" she finally managed to say. Others looked at her, but didn`t ask anything.  
  
Finally the female Boulder broke the silence. "What`s your name hun? I`m Alice." "Keli" she answered "I`m Tai-San" asian girl said "I`m Ellie, Alice`s sister" a blonde girl said "I`m Ned" fat man said "KC" said green headed boy "I`m Andy and this is Tally, Ned`s our brother" said small boy pointing at small girl "Salene" said sad-looking redhead. "I`m May" said a brunette woman "Pride" said man with long black dreads. "Well now that we know each other, why don`t we go to café and get something to eat?" Alice asked "Sure" Keli said, she hadn`t had a decent meal ever since "brothers" came. That made her think about her tribe again. "No tears, no tears..." The meal was quiet. Alice tried to talk her, but she was too scared, shocked and in panic to talk much. She only used one-word sentences to answer her questions. But she liked Alice, she could sence the good in her, she even felt that they could become friends. Only problem was, she wasn`t going to stay long enough for them to become friends. First chance she gets, she`s out of there.After the meal Alice showed her the room she was supposed to live in from now. As soon as she left Keli sat on the bed and started to think. She had to get out of here, that was sure. But there was one very important question she didn`t have answer to. Where was her tribe taken? She had to find out, but first she needed some rest first to have a clear head next day. 


End file.
